


Restless

by fallenangel860



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, they are consenting but no one ever asks permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel860/pseuds/fallenangel860
Summary: After discovering That "Lee" is a firebender, Jet decides to confront him privately and Zuko convinces Jet that he's in the city as a refugee from his own nation. While they may not be friends, they no longer consider themselves enemies and the two boys come  to an agreement to provide them both with some much needed stress relief.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this just came to me after seeing a fanart one day and wouldn't leave me alone. It's pretty much PWP which isn't something I'm used to writing so I will admit, it's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it nontheless.

Zuko tipped the basin of dirty water into the sewer grate. It had been three weeks. For three weeks he'd been living in Ba Sing Se with his uncle. For three weeks he'd been living in a two room hovel with no indoor plumbing. For three weeks he'd had to put on this stupid apron and serve tea to annoying, ungrateful customers and wash dishes until the sun had set just so they had enough money left over after paying their expenses to visit the public bath house thrice a week if they were lucky. That particular experience had been mortifying, though he'd managed to grit his teeth and keep his mouth shut and his eyes down in the crowded room long enough to do what needed to be done as quickly as possible.

Zuko hardly ever had any time to himself. He and uncle worked six days a week at the tea house. By the time they would get home at night Zuko was tired and and surly and just wanted to eat the meager dinner his uncle prepared as quickly as possible so that he could sleep. Uncle acted like he couldn't be happier. Zuko couldn't understand how he could be fine being reduced to this. He'd been a great general, former heir apparent of the Fire Nation, now he was living in squalor serving tea and he made it seem like it was all he ever wanted.

Zuko sighed and turned to go back into the shop. He only made it a few steps before someone was standing behind him holding a blade to his throat. Zuko would recognize those hook blades anywhere. They weren't exactly common. He sighed in exasperation. “What do you want, Jet?”

The boy behind him chuckled. The blade fell away and Jet whirled around him into the lamplight. “What?” He shrugged. “I can't stop by and see an old friend?”

“We aren't friends.”

“Whatever you say.” He glanced at the back entrance to the shop derisively. “Still slumming it at this place?”

Zuko bristled. Working at the shop sucked, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Jet talk down to him like that. “At least I have a job. What do you do all day, harass people?”

Jet scowled. “Hey! Don't act like I'm some common thief. I take care of my own. Smellerbee, Longshot, and me, we have a decent thing going.”

“I'm sure. What would that be?” Zuko asked snidely.

“None of your business,” Jet growled back, annoyed.

“Whatever.” Zuko shifted his grip on the basin in his arms. “What do you want anyway?”

Jet gave him a cocky grin. “There's an empty warehouse not far from here, two streets down one block to the left. I figured I'd see if you wanted to spar me.”

Zuko carefully schooled his features, refusing to show undue interest in Jet's offer. It'd been days since the last time he'd gotten to practice with his dao, and at least a week since the last time he and Jet had 'sparred'. He could use the stress relief. Zuko walked toward the back door of the shop. He shrugged his shoulders casually. “I guess if you're that desperate I can kick your ass for you. My shift's almost done. Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you there.”

Jet smirked. “Great. But don't count on winning so easily. I can give just as well as I can take.” With that he waved and disappeared into the shadows.

ssssss

Zuko hung his apron on the hook in the backroom and breathed a sigh of relief. The day was finally over. He itched to grab his dao and make his way to the warehouse where Jet was waiting. Something in his demeanor must have betrayed his restlessness. Uncle glanced at him as they made their way back to their tiny apartment. “Something tells me I should not wait up for you tonight, Nephew.”

Zuko eyed his uncle narrowly. A pit formed in his stomach as he considered the possibility that his uncle knew what he got up to when he disappeared on his nighttime excursions. He kept his voice calm and flat. “No. I'm going out tonight.”

Iroh hummed in understanding and turned a grin on his nephew. “Could it be that you have plans with a lovely lady friend? I trust I do not need to warn you against dishonoring a young woman.”

Zuko cringed even as his cheeks flushed with the implication. At least he could stop worrying that his uncle knew. “I'm not going on a date!” He exploded in embarrassment.

Iroh's playful smile vanished. He tucked his hands in his sleeves and spoke with somber sincerity. “You are a man now, Nephew. It is up to you to make your own choices. I only hope that you won't do anything to cause trouble or put yourself in danger.”

Zuko softened, his words were quiet and heartfelt. “I won't uncle.”

Iroh smiled. “In that case, I hope you enjoy yourself. Try not to stay out too late.” Zuko hummed and nodded in agreement. At the apartment, he strapped on his dao and made to leave. Iroh gave him a questioning look, but said nothing as Zuko slipped into the night.

ssssss

The warehouse Jet had mentioned was in disrepair and had clearly not been used for some time. A stack of crates in an adjoining alley allowed Zuko easy access to an unboarded window under the eaves and he carefully hoisted himself through the broken frame to perch in the rafters. The interior was dusty with disuse and littered with old empty crates and barrels. The floor was made of hard packed earth and frayed moldering ropes hung limply from rusted pulleys. Here and there support beams stretched from floor to ceiling. The cross beam Zuko was perched on was, perhaps, 15 feet from the floor. The warehouse itself was easily twice the size of Pao's tea shop even with the clutter factored in. Zuko surveyed the area with attack strategies and defensive maneuvers in mind.

Jet lounged against a barrel below under the light of a single low lit lamp, one leg cocked at the knee to rest against the barrels rounded side, that stupid piece of wheat poking out from between his lips. He tipped his head back, looking up at Zuko. A lazy predatory smirk formed on his lips. “Are you gonna come down and fight or do I have to bring the fight to you?”

Zuko dropped down, landing in a graceful crouch on the dusty floor and rising up as smoothly as a spirit. Jet didn't wait for him to draw his swords before he attacked. Zuko leapt out of the way, drawing his blades as he did. This wasn't his first time sparring with Jet. He'd known to expect an attack the second he'd entered the building. Jet wasn't one for pleasantries or fair fights. Zuko easily dodged Jet's first few strikes. He leapt onto a low crate and climbed trying to get the high ground, lashing out with slashing strikes here and there trying to throw Jet off balance. Jet wasn't easily put off though, and he was quick to follow and hard to knock down. Swords clashed, the ringing of steel and grunts of each boys efforts the only sounds. They were evenly matched. They climbed sure footed up the brick-a-brack that lined the walls and danced across the earthen floor, ducking and weaving between support pillars.

In the open space of the warehouse floor dust swirled around them as they fought. Zuko dropped down into an unexpected crouch and swept his leg out in a low circular kick that hooked Jet's ankle, knocking him from his feet. But the freedom fighter was quick, rolling away and springing back up before Zuko could pin him down with his swords. Jet slashed down at him with one of his blades in a feint that caught the firebender off guard. Zuko blocked the strike easily, but realized too late that it had been a trick. Before he could ready himself for the second strike, Jet's remaining blade darted out, the hook at the tip locking around the hilt of Zuko's left hand dao. Jet gave a vicious twist of his wrist and pulled, jerking the blade from Zuko's hand and casting it aside. He stepped smartly between the lost sword and its owner. Zuko was at a disadvantage, one blade against two. He tried to turn the tide of the fight in his favor, tried to slip by Jet and retrieve his lost blade, but Jet was too smart to let that happen. He unleashed a flurry of bows, driving Zuko back further away from the lost sword. Zuko blocked frantically. Jet grinned and struck. Zuko was falling, the hooked end of Jet's blade caught behind his ankle even as he blocked an oncoming strike.

He twisted to the side, intending to use his momentum to his advantage to kick the blade from Jet's grip. Jet was smart. He anticipated the move, dodging to the side and coming up at Zuko's back. He dropped his swords, rolling Zuko onto his stomach and falling onto his back. Zuko struggled to dislodge Jet and get back to his feet. Jet flattened himself on Zuko's back and bore down with all of his weight. “Give up Lee. I've won this one.”

Zuko continued to thrash beneath him but it was difficult to get any leverage with the other boys weight on top of him. “You should know better than to think I'd give up so easily,” he ground out.

Behind him, Jet caught a wrist and sat up, twisting Zuko's arm up behind his back as he did so. Zuko's struggles ceased and he let out a hiss of pain. “Hey, watch it!”

Jet pinned Zuko's arm against the small of his back with one hand and reached out for the other. “Don't be so dramatic. We both know as long as you stay still you won't hurt yourself.” Jet pulled Zuko's free arm back and pinned it in place with the first. Zuko felt Jet's weight shift to the side and decided to make his move, attempting to wrench his wrists free. Jet expected the move and pressed down harder. Zuko grunted in discomfort as Jet chuckled above him. “You won't get away that easy, fire nation.” Zuko struggled as much as he could without injuring himself as Jet wound something rough around his wrists, trapping him. The pressure on his hands eased but Zuko was still unable to move. Jet had his hands securely bound.

Both boys took a moment to breathe. They were panting from the exertion of their duel and the ensuing struggle. Sweat trickled down Zuko's face and for once he appreciated his shortly shorn hair. Jet's weight disappeared from Zuko's back and he settled himself lower down, straddling his captives calves. Rough hands pulled at Zuko's hips, dragging him into an awkward half kneeling pose in the dirt, his cheek and chest pressed to the dusty ground. There was shifting behind him and Jet flipped the long hem of Zuko's earth kingdom tunic over his back and out of the way.

Zuko flushed with indignation. “You can't be serious. Untie me!”

Jet huffed out a laugh. “I don't think so.” He gave Zuko's ass a playful swat.

Zuko scowled as Jet slid his rough spun pants over his hips, only pushing them down far enough to gain access. Zuko tensed. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done this. They'd been fighting and fucking since the ferry ride to Ba Sing Se.

ssssss

The first time had been unexpected. Jet had casually pulled him aside into an alcove just inside the main cabin of the ship. Zuko hadn't known what Jet wanted until the other boy had backed him against a wall, pulled that stupid piece of wheat out of his mouth and kissed him hard. Zuko had been caught by surprise, inexperienced and hormonal. He hadn't really known what he should do and so in the moment he'd acted on instinct and kissed back. That had apparently been all the permission Jet needed. He'd broken the kiss and spun Zuko around, pressing him to the wall and pulling his pants down below his ass. He'd backed up and pushed Zuko forward, causing him to bend just enough to be able to reach between Zuko's legs with a wet finger and prod him open. Zuko'd been too shocked up until that point to say anything, but he hissed at the sudden intrusion and swore. He kept his voice low, not wanting to attract attention. They weren't very deep inside the ship and thought it was dark anyone who happened by would have seen what was going on and Zuko very much did not want to be discovered in such a compromising position. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Jet was undisturbed. “Calm down. You gotta relax, Lee, or it's not going to be too good.” It was uncomfortable and foreign and Zuko didn't want to relax, but then Jet pressed at something inside of him that had him seeing stars and Zuko hadn't done much to fight it after. He'd tried to relax as Jet added another finger and worked into him hastily and he bit down on the brief moment of stinging pain as the other boy's cock head slipped past his rim. It hadn't been the best experience of his life, Jet fucking into him as he stood bracing himself against the wooden slats of the wall with too little preparation not nearly enough lube but after Jet had pressed him to the wall and let the pulses of his orgasm die down he'd been nice enough to kneel between Zuko's legs and give him his own release and in Zuko's eyes it had been enough. Things had been better once they'd reached Ba Sing Se. Jet had confronted him, privately, about his suspicions that Zuko was a firebender and they'd managed a strange kind of truce afterward. They would meet up and spar sometimes and sometimes they would fuck and it would be much better than that first time.

sssss

This time was different. This was the first time Jet had bound him and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure he trusted the other boy enough to be at his mercy like this. Slick fingers stroked over the tight ring of flesh at his entrance. “Relax, Lee,” he scolded as he pushed a finger in causing Zuko to inhale sharply. “If I wanted this to hurt, I wouldn't have bothered bringing the oil. You gotta learn not to tense up so much.” He worked his finger in and out, pressing down on that spot inside Zuko that made it worth it.

Zuko forced himself to be still and tried to relax. He pushed down his initial panic at the helpless position he was in and took a calming breath. “It would be easier to relax if my hands weren't tied behind my back,” he ground out unhappily.

Jet's fingers continued to work at him. He took more care without the risk of being caught, something for which Zuko was infinitely thankful for. One finger became two. There was no pain, no burning, just the slick slide of fingers. Two became three. Jet leaned up over Zuko's back. His breath was hot on Zuko's good ear. “But you look so good tied up,” he purred.

Zuko was loosening up now, beginning to enjoy the movement of Jet's fingers. The awkward position he was in was uncomfortable, but the discomfort was easy to ignore when he concentrated on the sensations Jet teased him with. Jet withdrew, and soon after there was a blunt pressure against his entrance as Jet lined himself up. Zuko sucked in a breath as Jet pushed forward. There was a slight sting as he was breached and Jet slowly seated himself inside. He waited for a couple beats, giving Zuko the chance to become accustomed to the intrusion and relax around him. Rough calloused hands gripped Zuko's hips tightly. Jet eased back and pushed forward, slowly at first and then building to a faster more punishing rhythm. As he hastened his pace, he slid a hand from Zuko's hip and fastened it around the back of Zuko's neck, not enough to choke, but enough to send a shock of panic through the firebender as he was pressed harder into the dirt and firmly held down.

Alarm bells rang in Zuko's head and he instinctively tried to buck the freedom fighter off of him. It wasn't effective. Jet was holding onto him too firmly and Zuko's prone position gave him no leverage to work with, especially with his arms bound behind him and the other man's cock firmly up his ass. Jet was undeterred by Zuko's squirming. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it. Zuko forced himself to calm down, noting that Jet wasn't hurting him or making any efforts to cut off his air or blood flow. Zuko tried to ignore his helplessness and concentrate on the more pleasant sensations of Jet fucking into him. Every couple of thrusts the boy would angle his hips so that he slid against that spot that made sparks flash behind Zuko's eyelids.

Jet fell across Zuko's back and whispered filth in his ear. “You like that don't you, dirty little ash-maker? You like being down on your knees and taking it like the little fire bitch you are, Lee?”

Zuko opened his eyes and glared at nothing. Sex with Jet could be cathartic, but he could do without the vitriol and insults the other boy seemed to enjoy spewing whenever he was in control. Zuko got it. He did. It was Jet's way of coping, of accepting that as much as he hated the fire nation, for some reason he wanted Zuko. It was his way of taking out his anger at Zuko's people. Zuko understood and he accepted it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Jet's thrusts grew more frenzied, a familiar signal that he was close to the end. He hadn't even touched Zuko. There was no way he would be able to finish without the friction. “Touch me, you fucking prick,” he demanded. He might allow himself to be used and belittled but he would be damned if he wasn't at least going to get his own relief for his troubles.

Jet chuckled darkly. “You got quite a mouth on you there, fire-starter. Guess I gotta teach you to keep quiet.” The hand on Zuko's neck disappeared and clamped firmly over his mouth. The muffled shouts and protests that slipped between his fingers only seemed to spur the freedom fighter on. “Mmmm, take it, ash-maker. Not so powerful now, are you?” Jet's hips stuttered and he slammed forward, hard and deep, for the final time. He grunted as he pulsed, emptying himself inside the fire nation boy.

He was still achingly hard as Jet slipped free. Zuko felt angry and humiliated for allowing himself to be subjected to Jet's callous treatment only to be denied himself. It was one more first in what Zuko was beginning to think had been a mistake of a night. Jet hastily cleaned himself up with a rag and tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Zuko's back up to hips. “You ass,” Zuko ground out. “You're just going to leave me like this?” Without Jet on top of him he was able to maneuver himself into a sitting position.

Jet's eyes fell to the prominent bulge beneath Zuko's long outer robe and smirked. “What can I say? Worked up and helpless is a good look on you.” Zuko glared. “Relax,” Jet relented. “You'll get yours. I haven't let you down yet, have I?”

Zuko had to admit that, no, he hadn't. “Fine,” he gritted out. “Will you at least untie me? I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands.” He wasn't, and he suspected that Jet somehow knew he was lying, but still Jet wordlessly moved behind him and picked apart the knots binding his hands. Zuko's shoulders ached as he stretched his arms, working the soreness out of his muscles.

Jet leaned against one of the support pillars, chewing obnoxiously on the stupid piece of grass hanging out of his mouth and studying the firebender with a smirk. “You should take that robe off.” Zuko looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What? You look good, for an ash-maker. You shouldn't hide under all those layers.” Zuko remained silent, but scowled in his direction.

Jet sauntered over and lowered himself onto Zuko's lap, causing him to hiss as the other boy made contact with the hardness in his pants. Jet tossed his wheat stalk aside and pressed a harsh kiss to Zuko's lips. It was an unfamiliar act for the two. The roguish teens were more used to simply finding relief in each others bodies and hadn't bothered with what had seemed to be somehow more intimate relations since that night on the ferry. Zuko's lips parted under Jet's and the freedom fighter pressed forward, sliding his tongue over Zuko's and tasting him. As he did, his hands worked at the clasps on Zuko's tunic, prying them open and sliding the outer garment off. That gone, his nimble fingers worked at the ties holding his shirt closed. He slid the thin linen shirt down over corded arms and a lean muscled chest, his hands leaving hot trails across Zuko's skin where his fingers brushed pale expanses of skin. Zuko's breathing grew ragged as Jet ran his hands over bare flesh and pressed down against the tightness in his pants. Zuko could feel the other boy hardening again already and vaguely wondered, in as much as he was capable of thought at the moment, if Jet would fuck him again. Lithe fingers teased at the waistband of his pants. Zuko's head fell back, thunking against the crate behind him as Jet dipped his hand inside and stroked him. The angle was all wrong and his pants made it difficult for Jet to do much more than tease like this. Zuko wriggled beneath him, lifting himself off the ground just enough to push his pants down to free himself. Without them in the way, Jet was able to get a better hold and stroked him languidly as he sucked bruises into the pale skin of Zuko's collarbone and shoulders.

Jet pulled away far too soon and scooted off of Zuko's lap. “Stand up.” Zuko's eyes were glazed over with want as he did as he was asked. Jet knelt in front of him, cock in hand, as he reached out for Zuko's and took him into his mouth. Zuko stared down at the other boy, hands tangled in wild brown hair and biting his lip as Jet simultaneously jacked himself off and sucked Zuko's cock. Zuko's eyes slid shut, head thrown back in a wordless cry and his hands tightening in Jet's hair as the tension built to a crescendo and was finally released. Jet stilled, letting the spasms die down before pulling off and finishing himself a second time.

After, they redressed in silence. They collected their swords and made to leave without a word. As he passed, Jet gave Zuko a smug wink. “Good spar tonight. We should do this again soon.” Zuko nodded his assent and with that, they slipped out into the night and went their separate ways.


End file.
